A test head of an electronic component test apparatus comprises a test head main body electrically connected with a tester via a cable, and an interface apparatus electrically relaying this test head main body and IC devices therebetween.
The interface apparatus is detachably attached to the test head main body thereby to be interchangeable depending on the product type of IC devices etc. To this end, the interface apparatus and the test head main body are electrically connected via connectors, and the test head thus comprises a connector attaching/detaching apparatus using an air cylinder in order for the connectors to be fitted with and separated from one another.